nintendo_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo HDS
The Nintendo HDS is Nintendo's 10th generation handheld console. History Nintendo first annouced a 10th generation handheld in Ninteno Direct on summer 2021, codenamed "Project Omelet". On winter 2022, it was revealed that the console will support HD, leading many fans to guess the name as "NIntendo HDS". On summer 2022, it was revealed on Nintendo Direct that the name of the console is officialy "Nintendo HDS". It was also revealed that the console was originaly named "Nintendo DNM", meaning "Dual & New", but was changed due to fan requests. The console was first released in japan near the end of 2022 with 2 colors: Black and White. It was released in UK and USA versions at winter 2023, and had region-exclusive colors alongside Black & White: USA had red, blue and yellow while UK only had metallic. The UK version came to the rest of europe at the end of winter 2023, being a sub-version instead of a separtate version, meaning UK consoles could be played at EU and EU consoles could be played at UK. The console came with new colors alongside Black, White & Metallic: purple, green & orange. The only different between the consoles was that the UK version was only at english and the EU version was only at europian languages, excluding Hebrew, because nintendo didn't supported israel on their consoles. At the start of spring 2023, the JP console got 3 more colors: Metallic, Red and Green, the colors which sold most copies at the rest of the regions. At spring 2023, the console came out in oceana as AUS version. The AUS version was a sub-version of The JP version, pretty much as the EU version was a sub-version of the UK version. the AUS console had specials colors instead of the normal colors, duo to a request of one of Nintendo's greatest workers, which lives in New Ziland and was a History & Geography fan. He requested to create a set of colors based on the 5 ancient elements: Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Aether (space). The rest of the colors couldn't be played at oceana, except the Metallic, Green and Red, which was released on japan, due to the AUS being a sub-version of the JP. each one of the elemental consoles had different order, meaning that if someone bought two Water consoles, the waves on each one will be at a different order and locations. Each of the first four consoles came with a copy of a version of Super Mario: The Order Of Elements. the water console came with a water version, the earth with the earth version, and so on. The Aether version Included a copy of Super Mario Space Mission, which made the aether console a little bit more expensive than the others. At summer 2023, the console came out in a Israel, duo to a request of one of the best workers (not the same one from New Zeland) who was a jew and lived at japan. He was upset that Nintendo does not support support Israel, so he asked for an IL version, and his request was accepted due to him being one of the most important workers. the IL version was at 2 colors: the returning metallic and the brand-new crystal. the XYAB buttons and both circle pads were hexagon-shaped instead of circle-shaped. at winter 2024, the console was released at the arabic states, mostly the United Arab Emirates, which gave the console version its name: UAE. Some people call this version ARB instead, but it's not an official name. the version was at first a sub-version of the IL one, but due to the writer of this page being a little bit racist, a patch came out for the UAE consoles which turned it into its own version. the console came at black, white, red, yellow, blue and metallic versions. At the same year, the Aether and Crystal versions was released at the USA, JP and EU as limited versions, with each one releasing at half of the month which they've released. Another limited edition was the Glass one, which had a clear shell, meaning that the inside of the console could be seen, was released all over the world for only a week, with a supply of only 1,200 Glass consoles released. (The glass version wasn't made of real glass, but of clear plastic.) At the start of 2025, an update came all over the world which removed the region lock; games from other regions could be played at any version of the console, but only at the language(s) of the region where the game was bought at. Features The Upper screen displays 1,600x960 pixels, 4 times more then the upper screen of the 3DS, although the bottom screen is still 320x240. the sizes of both screens as well as the dimention of the console itself are the same as older consoles. the dimensions of the HDS are the same as the dimentions of the New 3DS XL and the dimensions of the HDC are the same as the dimentions of the New 2DS XL. The upper screen doesn't use 3D, with the 3D slider bar replaced with a brightness level slider bar (B.L), with auto mode instead of "off". There is an accessory called "HDS U INPUT" which is a flat box with a slot for a CD. the HDS U INPUT is sold separaed is used to run Wii U games, using the bottom screen as the GamePad. The HDS U INPUT connects wirelessly to a HDS or a HDC, and if you're logged in on your HDS/HDC to a nintendo network ID that is logged in on a Wii U, you can download digital games from your Wii U to your HDS, but you can't play a Wii U game at your HDS while the same game is played at your Wii U. Another important accessory is the case. The case is used to store one HDS Buttons: *blue/X button *yellow/Y button *green/A button *red/B button *D-pad (UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT) *upper circle pad *lower circle pad *shoulder R button *shoulder L button *sub-shoulder ZL button *sub-shoulder ZR button *back C1 button *back C2 button *start *select *home button Able to run: *DS games *3DS games *Wii U games (optional) *HDS games (duh) patterns: *'Black': Black-Colored, white XADC*, released at JP, USA, UK, EU & UAE *'White': White-colored, black XADC*, released at JP, USA, UK, EU & UAE *'Red': Red-colored, green XADC*, released at JP, USA & UAE *'Blue': Blue-colored, orange XADC*, released at USA & UAE *'Yellow': Yellow-colored, purple XADC*, released at USA & UAE *'Metallic': Silver-like, brown XADC*, released at JP, UK, IL, UAE & EU *'Purple': Purple-colored, yellow XADC*, released at EU *'Orange': Orange-colored, blue XADC*, released at EU *'Green': Green-colored, red XADC*, released at EU & JP *'Crystal': Has a texture made of arranged, light green-light blue-pink right triangles, grey hexagon-shaped XADC*, released at IL** *'Fire': Black-colored background with many random yellow, orange, red and a little bit of green PDL*** flames, grey XADC*, released at AUS *'Water: '''Light-blue & cyan colored with many random indigo PDL*** small waves, grey XADC*, released at AUS *'Air: Light-blue colored with a few random white PDL*** big clouds, grey XADC*, released at AUS *'Earth: '''Brown-colored with a lot of random dark-brown PDL*** long cracks, a few random grey PDL*** big rocks and a little bit of random sand in the part above the upper screen, grey XADC*, released at AUS *'Aether (Space): 'Black-colored with alot of purple, green and light-blue oil-painted-like galaxy and nebula shiny patterns, white XADC*, released at AUS** *'Gloss: The shell is made of clear plastic, grey XADC*, released as a limited edition (*) XADC means "XYAB buttons, D-pad and circle pads". At the crystal pattern, the D-pad is not hexagon-shaped. (**) released at other regions as limited edition (***) PDL means "pencil-drawn-like" Games * Pokémon Z - A HDS port of Pokémon X & Y * Pokémon Black Hole - A HDS port of Pokémon Sun & Moon * Pokémon Delta Emerald - A HDS port of Pokémon ORAS * Pokémon Flame, Tree and River - A Pokémon game which is taking place in Kanto, 25 Years after the events of Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen. * Super Mario: The Order of Elements - A mario platforming game Which is Taking place in 4 Different Kingdoms. The game has 4 Editions, With a boss and a Power-Up exclusive for each. * Super Mario Space Mission - A mario 3D platforming game which includes a few Different planets but is sepertate from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2.